Deceived
by shadowmarialove
Summary: Looks can be deceiving. Clumsy, dumb, dame. Smart, confident, survivor. Tsunayoshi deceived his close friends and family. He hid for such a long time. Then he meets a complete stranger who finds out who he really is. Maybe the Ten year-bazooka isn't so bad.


**Yo! So I had to do an assignment. It was a Narrative essay. The thing we were supposed to write about was that if we were to spend a day with a historical or fictional character, what would you do? What would you talk about? And all that what-not. Anyway I decided to write about Tsuna. **

**Forgive me if you don't like it, but I would like for you readers, if you even read it, to give me your opinion, and suggestions.**

**Thanks You~**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did I would mess up its awesomeness.**

* * *

Looks can be deceiving. I learned this when I spend the day with Tsunayoshi. I spend my day with him talking, watching, and observing him. At first glance he looked clumsy, fragile, and dumb. Yet, after my time with him, my view changed completely.

I had been surprised when Tsunayoshi had appeared out of thin-air, in my room, covered in pink smoke. When the smoke disappeared I could finally see the intruder. He had brown spiky hair, big puppy-eye brown eyes, and a kind-of-girly-face. He was wearing a white-shirt with an orange sweater that had the number twenty-seven on the back. He had black pants and tennis shoes. He had a black belt that had pink mittens, with the number twenty-seven, hanging from it. His right hand had two rings; one with a lion head and the other with a crest, both were and seemed to be connected. After I had finished my examination, I took notice of his confused face. His eyes suddenly landed on me and he let out an undignified, and certainly not manly, girly scream. How he managed that, I still don't know. After tripping over his own feet, and stumbling over his own words, he managed to introduce himself.

"Uhh….I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi….w-where am I?"

"You are currently in my room."

His eyes suddenly got bigger and I almost thought they would come out. He screamed, again.

"I I-I'm so-o very s-sorry I d-didn't I-…."

"It's okay, calm down a bit. Breathe in and out, in and out."

I think he understood and he calmed down, although, he still seemed a bit nervous.

"Okay, I'm c-calm."

"May I ask how you got in my room, covered in pink smoke?"

"Huh?...Ohh that….well….."

He seemed sheepish and, was that annoyance? I wasn't too sure but I could tell that this person was not what he seemed to be.

He explained to me how he was trying to stop a fight between two of his friends, and he got shot by a bazooka; which was supposed to send him ten-years into the future and not here. It seemed he could not go back seeing as five minutes had passed. After he finished his story I couldn't help but stare blankly at him. He started fidgeting under my gaze and I finally sighed. He immediately paid attention, which made me sigh again.

"If...you hadn't appeared out of thin-air, I would have called the police and make them take you to an asylum. Since, you did, apparently, appear out of no where I will believe you, and even go as far as helping you go home."

"R-really?" he asked nerveously.

I just nodded. A big smile appeared on his face and he bowed saying thank you over and over again. It wasn't until he realized he didn't know my name that he asked. I didn't trust him so I gave him one of the many-usernames I have.

"The name is Jazz, a pleasure to meet you."

"No, no, no It's all mine, a-after all y-you are trying to h-help me."

Was it just me or was his stutter disappearing? Tsunayoshi truly was an unpredictable fellow

"I would like to suggest that we go to the kitchen. My family isn't here so there should be no problems."

He only nodded.

We were sitting in the kitchen table, eating some instant ramen. He had finished before me, and he finally decided to break the silence. His voice changed to a more gentle yet firm tone and he seemed confident. His eyes held curiosity and intellect.

"Jazz-san I would like to ask, and forgive me for my rudeness, how you are treated at school and how your family views you."

For a moment, even for a second, I caught an emotion that seemed to reflect the real him. Bitterness. Since he had gotten here I noticed how he kept on faking and forcing his emotions to come out. I finally saw a real emotion, even if it was a sad one to have.

"Well," I answered, in my oh-so-not-that-blunt-way," I could say it's adequate, they mind their own business and I focus on mine*slurp* you could say*slurp* that I don't have any friends at school. They may be *slurp* acquaintances but friends? No, no friends."

"Ah I see…and your family?" he asked.

"Mmm….well those, my dear Tsunayoshi, are my true friends. They are there when **I **need them and I am there when they need **me. **Now, don't get me wrong, I have friends outside my family, but my family is the one that really understands me."

"I see, thank you for answering my questions Jazz-san."

He seemed deep in thought as if he was burning this conversation into his memory. I couldn't help, but ask my own questions.

"And you, Tsunayoshi, how are your treated at school and at home?"

He seemed to stiffen and this time I clearly saw the look on his eyes. Bitterness, resentment, jealousy, and acceptance. I had never seen a person have all those emotions run through their eyes at once. I didn't like that so I told him; he didn't need to tell me.

Once again, Tsunayoshi proved my assumptions wrong, and instead of getting out of the situation he shook his head and responded with a "no, no, I shall tell you."

He told me about his childhood. His father was never home and his mother, while in the outside she seemed lively, she was dead. Her eyes no longer had the light and cheerfulness a mother should have. When there was people present she would be lively and naïve. When said people left she was dark and dead. For this reason he played in the forest, close to his home, all the time. He had to learn how to read, write, cook, and take care of himself, because nobody else would. When he entered school he was already ahead of the other kids, but he wanted to be left alone, so he acted as a clumsy, idiotic-looking fool. Yet, his plan backfired and as a result he got bullied frequently. He learned martial arts to defend himself, but he never actually fought any of the bullies. This continued until he entered high school.

A baby appeared on his life. Said baby, called himself the best hit man in the world, told him how he was supposed to become a mafia boss. He was reluctant at first, but he started getting friends, real friends. For the first time in his life he was happy, but this only lasted for a short time. He noticed how no-one called him Tsuna or dame-Tsuna anymore. All they would say was _Tenth or Boss_, never Tsuna, no, never Tsuna. That was when he finally accepted and gave up on trying because, lets face it, he was rather pathetic.

By the end of his story I was left to think and I realized how he was a lonely person. Perhaps it was because he didn't have a mother or a father in his childhood. Or maybe his lack of friends, but no matter how you look at it, Tsunayoshi just wanted attention and acknowledgement. In that instant I knew what I should say or rather what I wanted to say.

"You may have lived a hard life Tsuna. Perhaps, if you would like, you may visit me next time and tell me all your worries, and I shall do the same."

His face was priceless. I started chuckling which quickly turned into a laugh. Then we both started laughing, the tense atmosphere disappearing as if it were never there. He wiped a tear off his eye, still chuckling slightly.

"I guess, I should. My hyper-intuition tells me I'm about to leave, but fear-not I will visit…my friend."

"And I shall listen, Tsuna."

He smiled and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

I had never understood the meaning of "don't judge a book by its cover." Now, I find myself laughing when I think about it. Tsuna made everyone close to him think he was fragile, dumb, and clumsy. Then, he meets with a complete stranger who finds out about him. Yet, I think I understand now. Looks can be deceiving.


End file.
